Nurse Jet
by NoonboryKedabory
Summary: On a rainy day, Jet tries his best to take care of a sickly Sean.


_First RJG story!_

_This was ported from my DeviantArt, with some added scenes, so this is the extended version._

_Ready Jet Go! and all its characters belong to Craig Bartlett and PBS._

**Time: 7:58 pm**

"Sean! Did you finish your kite?" Jet yelled up to his friend's window.

Sean pulled his kite up to the windowsill to show Jet. "Yep! I even put pictures of us on it!" He chirped, ending the sentence with a small sniff.

"I can't wait! Our kites will look so tubular in the sky!" Jet was so excited, he was bouncing up and down.

"Jet, no one says tubular anymore," said Sean, sniffing again.

"Who cares? It's such a funny Earth word! Well, I'll see you tomorrow! Good night!" Jet chirped, going back to his house.

"See ya, Jet!" Sean closed his window and sniffed again. He wasn't sure why, but he had been sniffling all day. He couldn't be sick; he didn't have a sore throat or a headache, he had just been a little stuffy. Shrugging it off, he tucked himself into bed and laid his head back.

**Time: 10:47 pm**

That night, the temperature dropped and it began to rain. Most other Boxwood Terrace dwellers didn't notice, or were too sound asleep to care. However, because Sean had forgotten to close his window before going to bed, his room grew cold. He shivered and tried to bury himself under the blankets.

**Time: 8:03 am**

The next morning, while Dr. Rafferty was drinking her coffee and preparing for work, she heard faint sniffling from upstairs. Curious, she went to investigate the noise.

"Sean?" She whispered, entering her son's room. "Is something wrong?"

Sean was still in bed, sniffling and swabbing at his nose, which had gone slightly pink.

"Oh dear…" She felt his forehead. "You feel warm. I'll take your temperature." She stepped out and returned a minute later with a thermometer.

"Just as I thought," she said after removing it. "You've got a fever."

"Aw…" Sean finally spoke up. "I was gonna go play with Jet today."

"I'm sorry, pumpkin," said Dr. Rafferty. "Sometimes these things happen." She looked at her watch. "I have to leave. I'll see you in the evening." Sean whimpered softly as she left the room.

**Time: 11:45 am**

Jet was straight out the door and into the rain. He yelped when he first felt the cold wet drips on his hair, and ran straight for the nearest cover.

"Oh, man," he griped. "We can't fly kites in this weather!" Still, he ran over to Sean's window, trying (and failing) to shield his precious hair from the rain.

"Sean!" He yelled. "Are you there?"

The only response Jet heard was a sneeze, which sent him into a panic.

"Oh no," he thought. "If my dad got hurt from his sneezes..."

Jet stretched his stretchy Bortronian arms out and pulled himself through the window. He landed in a heap, and looked up to see Sean staring at him from his bed, bewildered.

"Jet?" He asked weakly. "What are you doing?"

"I heard you sneeze, and wanted to see if you were okay." Jet dusted himself off.

"I'm not okay," the ill boy sniffed. "I must have caught a cold or something. I'm feeling under the weather today."

Jet was confused. "But the weather comes from the sky. Aren't we _all_ under the weather?"

Sean giggled and coughed. "No, that's just an Earthie saying. It means I don't feel well."

Jet pouted. "That's no fun. The weather is bad, _and_ you're sick. I guess we can forget about flying kites today." He got up and shut the window. He then went over and sat beside Sean. "So tell me; is a cold kind of like being space-sick?"

"Oh, I would _rather_ be space-sick than have a cold." Sean whined. "When I'm space-sick, I feel dizzy, and sick to my stomach. But I'm also in space, with you and Sydney and Celery. Having a cold is _way_ worse. My throat hurts, my head hurts, my nose is all stuffed up..." He stopped and coughed for a moment. "...and I'm normally alone."

Before Jet responded, his eye caught a thermometer Sean's mother had left on his bedside table. "What's this thing?" He asked, picking it up.

"That's a thermometer. My mom uses it to take my temperature when I have a fever." Before continuing, Sean sniffed and sneezed. Jet yelped and covered his head. However, the alien quickly realized there was no danger, and turned his attention back to the thermometer.

Seeing the look in Jet's eyes, Sean immediately knew he wanted to try it. "My mom says the normal temperature for a human is 37 degrees on the Celsius scale. Any higher than that is a fever."

Being the curious alien he is, Jet stuck the thermometer in Sean's mouth before he could say anything else. They waited for a moment for the red liquid to rise.

"How is the red stuff moving on its own?" Jet asked once he was sure it has stopped.

"Heat makes the liquid rise. The hotter something is, the higher the liquid rises."

"Well, you must be really warm, 'cause there's a _lot_ of red stuff," said Jet, handing his friend the thermometer. Sean read his temperature: 38.5 degrees. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "So is a fever good or bad?" Jet asked.

"Bad. People's bodies aren't supposed to be warmer than normal." Sean sighed and rolled on his side, but then sneezed again. Jet squealed. Sean just looked at him. "Sorry..." Jet looked away.

Sean tried to fall back asleep. However, it was difficult to sleep because of his stuffy nose and Jet sitting on his leg. So instead, he rolled back on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Jet?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" His alien friend responded.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming over today. Usually when I don't feel well, my mom is at work all day, so I'm alone."

Jet stared at him in awe, and smiled like an idiot. "You're so welcome! It's just what I'd do for my Earthie friends!" He flopped on top of Sean and hugged him tightly. "Hey! My dad taught me how to make an Earthie soup. Wanna go downstairs and watch me do it?"

Sean looked at him confused, but agreed to go downstairs. After all, free soup. He got up out of bed and wobbled a bit. Jet took his hands and steadied him. Sean smiled at Jet, but then...

"ACHOO!" The force of the sneeze knocked both boys back onto the bed.

"Dress you!" Jet chirped.

"It's _bless_ yo-you know what, whatever." Sean pulled himself back up, and both boys went downstairs.

Jet stared intensely at the soup, boiling in the pot. He looked over at the couch, where Sean was laying half-asleep under a thin blanket he found lying about. He turned back to his cooking masterpiece and took it off the stove. He poured some soup into a bowl, and then heard another sneeze. He almost dropped the bowl when he ran over only to see that Sean was still bundled up on the couch.

"Hey," he said softly, nudging the smaller boy. "Soup's out."

"You mean soup's _on_." Sean sat up, took the bowl, and sipped the soup slightly. "Wow. This is actually really good." Jet beamed as Sean gulped down his soup. "What's in it?"

"I don't know, I just put water and the powder stuff from the box that said 'chicken' in the pot and watched it cook."

"That's good," Sean thought to himself, thinking of the time Jet thought putting minced rutabaga and garlic in cookies. In spite of himself, he yawned. He cringed when his voice squeaked at the end.

"N'awwwww," Jet cooed, rustling his hair. "You're so adorable."

"I am not adora-" Before he could oppose it, Jet picked Sean up and sat him on his lap. He decided he liked it, and laid his head onto Jet's chest.

"You're my best Earthie friend ever." Like many other times, Jet knew now was the appropriate time for a song.

"_I know you're feeling sad and sick  
And overall, just crummy  
But I came here to fix that  
Don't mind if I get chummy  
I may not how Earth colds work  
But I know they're no good  
I won't the happen to  
The sweetest kid in the neighbourhood  
Well, now that you've got me around  
You won't be sick for long-o  
Cause I won't let anything hurt  
My perfect little Seanzo_."

Satisfied with himself, Jet carried the now-sleeping Sean back upstairs to his bed. He tucked the small boy in, and tousled his hair gently. "I'll see you when you're feeling better. Get well, best friend." He turned to the door to leave.

"Thank you."

Jet turned back. Sean was still there, lying exactly where he had been tucked in. All that changed was that he now had one eye open and was smiling. Jet smiled back, and stretched his stretchy Bortronian arm over to pat his head. Once his patient was sound asleep, he left with a happy feeling in his heart.

**Time: 5:10 pm**

That evening, Dr. Rafferty came home from work. After setting her things down on the table and wondering why there was a pot of soup on the stove, she went to check on Sean. To her surprise, he was tucked into bed, sleeping peacefully. Assuming he had taken care of himself, she simply kissed his forehead and went on her way.

**Two days later, 9:37 am**

Sean was fixing a frayed cord in his kite. He was feeling much better, and couldn't wait to finally get out to fly it. He went right over to the Propulsion household and knocked on the door.

"_ACHOO!_" Jet came barrelling out the door, knocking them into a heap.

"Hey..." Jet said weakly. "I think I caught whatever you had."

Done with all the shenanigans, Sean simply facepalmed.


End file.
